imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexiana's Boarding House
Description and History of the Boarding House by T.A. Saunders ©2012 v1.0 Description The living room has two sofas with matching ottomans and armchairs. These are all fashioned from forgora wood with deep red fabric. While the sofas can seat a single Voraath without risk of damage, this isn’t recommended for the armchairs! There is also a wingback chair in the northwestern corner of the room fashioned from a pale blue fabric and kassoa wood. Lexiana will shoo anybody away attempting to sit in this chair, stating it is reserved for ‘Lord uth Braegon and none other.’ Along with the furnishings, there is a fireplace and mantle along the eastern wall and several painted pictures Lexi took with her from the Whispering Raven tavern, when she was employed there. There is also a bookcase on the northern wall that contains several books Lexiana has collected over the years.Situated in the northeastern part of the town, Lexiana’s Boarding House is a two level structure with a below-ground basement. It is fashioned from clay brick and stucco on the exterior with hard wood floors throughout in the interior. Guest rooms are a simple affair with a single room with a queen sized bed and a separate room for the was basin and water closet. The dining room has a long kassoa wood table with several wooden chairs surrounding it. All meals are served in this room and any meetings of heroes or the like are expected to be conducted in here, to leave the living room open for leisurely pursuits. Like the living room, there are several portraits of heroes from Sundown and the Blackgate Vanguard here. The kitchen has a large sink, spigot and brick oven, along with an unusual Dwarfish Frost Box that helps keep perishable items cool. There are also cupboards that line the walls and a pantry that many of the cooking materials Bronwyn uses are stored. Knives, pans and other cooking implements can be found hung along the southern wall, with the door to he basement situated on the eastern wall. This door is always locked and nobody is permitted downstairs. Casks of wine and kegs of ale are kept down below, however rumors persist that Lexiana has arms from her days working in Blackgate down below as well in case of an emergency. History Built in 1201 AC, the farm house that would eventually become Lexiana’s Boarding House is one of the oldest structures in Brynmere Glade. Originally owned by the Dunnaden family, this two story structure served as their family home for several generations. Many Dunnadens grew up and prospered here selling Lasher meat and sweet Lasher milk to the surrounding territories. In 1321 AC, the Windsong Republic mustered into service any and all able-bodied men from across the land, including from Brynmere Glade. Both Dunnaden boys, Henry and Gregory were drafted into service and were sent off to Shalzaar, where they would fight in the War of Shadows. Both Dunnaden boys were killed in separate engagements, within a month of one another. The head of the Dunnaden household, Kenneth Dunnaden died the next year from a stroke, while working on the farm. Surviving these two years of tragedy were Kenneth’s wife, Eva and their three remaining children, Kenneth Jr., Isabelle and Miriam. Eva tried to hold onto the farm, but to no avail. Without money coming in, she couldn’t hire farm hands and without farm hands she couldn’t make milk and meat to get the money she needed. This slow tumble continued for five years, until Eva was finally forced to sell what remained of the livestock and the farm. The property was sold to Lexiana Aadalen, who had recently completed her commission to the Blackgate Vanguard. With coin in pocket and a new chance at a future, Eva and her children moved to Sundown, where she started a tailoring business. Lexiana, now the owner of the property set about with her two business partners and life-long friends, Leiv Thorvaldt and Bronwyn L’Thyn to furnish and establish the property as a local boarding house. While a small town, Brynmere Glade offered Lexi an excellent opportunity to settle down somewhere quiet and live out the rest of her life without hearing cannons or the clang of swords. Having run the establishment for fifteen years now, Lexi and her friends have enjoyed a peaceful and profitable existence. Adventurers coming from Sundown and heading to the capital of Windsong often utilize her boarding house as a waypoint on the long road north. Category:Brynmere Glade (Chronicle)